Partition structures are commonly utilized to form semi-permanent or movable space enclosures within a larger fixed area, space or room of a building structure. The partition walls can either extend from floor to ceiling or can be of lesser height. Pre-dimensioned stock sizes of modular panels are ordinarily used, which are generally made of a metal which can be formed, such as steel sheet, in which the edges can be bent and formed to provide suitable arrangements for fixedly securing adjacent panels to each other and to support posts, base supports and head-pieces. Due to irregularities or deviations from plumb in the permanent walls of buildings and irregularities or deviations from horizontal in the floor and ceilings of such buildings, the stock sizes of the partition components must be modified to accommodate to such deviations, in view of the rigid or fixedly secured characteristic of the structure when it is installed or erected. The fabrication of the components must await the completion of the building before on-site measurements can be taken to establish the proper size of the panel units. This not only results in considerble delay in the completion of the partition installation, but also involves considerable expense in taking measurements at the building site and sizing the components to custom fit the site. Steel panel partition structures have a tendency to vibrate and readily transmit noise, but do have the advantage of flexibility in the sense that they ordinarily can be disassembled and rearranged or reused without any great likelihood of damage.
Partition structures made of gypsum board which is cut to size and installed at the site, also requires the use of metal components to secure the panels to each other and to the support elements. However the gypsum partition structure cannot conveniently be disassembled and rearranged as it requires disassembly and reassembly of many metal components, which may have to be modified to a considerable extent in any rearrangement of the partition structure. Furthermore, as the gypsum is a relatively soft, composition panel, the gypsum board is easily damaged upon disassembly and reassembly and frequently has to be replaced with new board in any such rearrangement.